


Drop the Bomb

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants to be a vigilante and Oliver isn’t so sure he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Bomb

**Drop the Bomb**

**Characters:** Oliver/felicity, Ray, Roy, John, Barry

 **Rating:** PG (hazing, canon level violence)

 **Summary:** Ray wants to be a vigilante and Oliver isn’t so sure he should be.

 **Word Count:** 3234

 

Oliver walked up to lean over Felicity at the computer. “What are you looking at?”

Felicity closed the window and looked up at him. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Felicity. It’s something. Now what is it?” Oliver leaned over and moved the mouse to open the window. “Is this one of Cisco’s designs?”

“No. It’s Ray’s.” Felicity said. “Ray wants to be a vigilante. He’s thinking of calling himself the Atom.”

“The Atom? Like that thing on his logo.” Oliver mimicked the circular motion of the Palmer Technologies logo.

“Yeah.” Felicity wrinkled his nose. “He watched one of the Mirakuru soldiers kill his fiancé now he wants to save the city. He has designed a vigilante suit to fight bad guys.”

“Can he fight?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him do more than one pull up but he does look impressive.” Felicity smirked. “Without a shirt.”

“You have seen him without a shirt? Where were you when you saw this bare chest of his?” Oliver was obviously jealous.

“In his office before he took me on that date that wasn’t a date.” Felicity said with a smirk.

Oliver reached up and rubbed his neck. “I see. I’m going to train.”

“Oliver, it’s not what you think.” Felicity stood up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his chest. “He and I never did that. I couldn’t do that.”

“Then how did you see his bare chest?” Oliver looked at her. The look on her face as she looked up at him made him feel like a fool.

“He was working out in his office without his shirt. That was when I saw the pull up. He had a salmon ladder and everything.” Felicity shrugged.

“He has a salmon ladder?” Oliver frowned. “In his office?”

“He did. It was gone when I went in there the next day.” Felicity said.

“I wanted one in my office but you told me it was a bad idea.” Oliver said.

“It was a bad idea. I would have never got any work done with you hanging up all shirtless and sweaty. Who was the one that put all those glass walls in that building anyway?” Felicity asked.

“I think it was my mother so my father couldn’t have his affairs in his office.” Oliver said.

“Something else to make me not like your mother.” Felicity patted his chest. “Now that you know about Ray, what are you going to do?”

“I think I need to have a pointed conversation with him.” Oliver said. He walked over and put his hand on his bow.

“Oh no! You are not.” Felicity said. She ran over and put her hand on his. “I will talk to him.”

“What are you going to do? Ask him how many reps he can do on the salmon ladder?” Oliver asked. “I think I need to be the one to talk to him. Arrange a meeting with the Atom and Arrow. Let him know I just want to talk.”

“Where do you want to meet?” Felicity asked.

“Tell him to meet me at the abandoned warehouse on Quincy Street at ten.” Oliver said. “Where is Roy?”

“I think he is upstairs. I’ll give him a call.” Felicity said. “So you aren’t going to kill him are you?”

“No. Tell him to bring his pretty new suit.” Oliver said. “I want to see what it can do. Don’t let him know that he is going to be tested. I want to see how it is when he is surprised.”

“Oliver, that isn’t really fair. I’m not sure if he has even tested the suit yet.” Felicity said. “You better not beat the sauce out of him.”

“Just call Roy and get him here. Then go tell Atom he has a date with the Arrow. Just the Arrow.” Oliver said.

“Should I tell him to bring you flowers and candy?” Felicity snorted as she went to get her phone off the desk.

“Yeah sure. He can afford it.” Oliver said. “I’m going to train now if that is all right with you.”

“As long as you don’t do the salmon ladder while I have work to do.” Felicity said.

“I can’t help it that you get easily distracted by my lack of clothing.” Oliver winked at her.

“Seriously? Do you even look at yourself in the mirror? Of course you do.” Felicity said.

“You’re the one that put it there.” Oliver pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the desk in front of her screens.

“Hey.” Felicity picked it up and threw it back at him. “Go hang that up.”

Oliver caught it and hung it on the bottom rung of the salmon ladder. He walked over to the practice dummy and started working out.

“Roy, where are you?” Felicity said when her call connected.

“I’m at Verdant.”

“Oliver needs you to get down here. He has a mission that he needs you for.” Felicity told him

“I will get down as soon as can. Thea hasn’t come in yet and we have a packed house.”

“As soon as you can, Roy.” Felicity said. She looked over at Oliver. “He is in a mood so don’t take too long.”

“When is Oliver not in a mood?” Roy laughed.

“True. Hurry.” Felicity said just before she hung up.

She looked over at Oliver then dialed Ray’s number.

“Felicity what’s up?” Ray asked as he answered.

“I want you to do something for me.” Felicity winced at how dirty that sounded.  

“Sure what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to meet the Arrow at a warehouse on Quincy Street at ten. The Arrow wants to talk to the Atom about your plans for protecting the city.” Felicity told him.

“Felicity, how do you know the Arrow?”

“It’s a long story. Just don’t be late and wear the suit. He wants to get a look at it.” Felicity said.  

“How does he even know about my suit? Did you tell him?”

“He kinda caught me looking at the schematic.”

“Where are you?” Ray paused. “Why are you at Verdant and why can’t I hear the music?”

“It’s a long story. Wait! Did you just ping my phone? What did I tell you about that?” Felicity was annoyed now.

“You said to never ever ping your phone again because if I do you will put a worm in mine. I’m sorry. Don’t put the worm in my phone. I was just concerned that you might be in danger.”

“I’m safer with the Arrow than I am without him.” Felicity said as Oliver passed by her on the way to get dressed. “But he can be annoying at times.”

Oliver chuckled.

“You’re with him now?”

“I’m at Verdant, remember? I’m pretty sure a masked vigilante would stand out in a night club.” 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. Tell him I’ll be there.”

“Okay. Thanks Ray. Don’t be late.” Felicity disconnected the call.

“All set up?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. He pinged my phone again.” Felicity said. “You can beat some of the sauce out of him for that.”

“Didn’t you tell him not to do that?” Oliver chuckled.

“He listens about like you sometimes.” Felicity sat down in her chair and started to work on some searches.

“I do what you tell me to.” Oliver tapped her on the shoulder.

“Not always.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Well more than he does.” Oliver smirked. “He doesn’t even listen when you tell him not to do something. If he wants to be a vigilante in this city, he better start listening to someone.”

“You know, if he has skills, we are going to have to bring him in on our operation.” Felicity said. “He is going to need back up and I can’t run two operations at once.”

“You want me to play nice with him?” Oliver asked.

“Well yeah.” Felicity shrugged. “He can be a pain in the butt but so can you. It would be better if we could all work together.”

“This place is crowded enough with Roy and Barry, when he is here. Now you want me to let that nerd in here too.” Oliver sighed. “How many men that you have kissed will I have to put up with?”

“If you ever want to kiss me again as many as I say.” Felicity swiveled around in her chair.

Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine but he does what he is told.”

“Told to by you or me?” Felicity smirked.

Oliver looked at her and sighed. “Do you have to ask?”

“Nope.” Felicity smiled.

“That’s what I thought.” Oliver said. He went to get ready for the night.

X

Ray arrived in his new Atom suit at the appointed time and place. He looked around and didn’t see anyone. He started to turn around and head back to the door.

“Where are you going?” The Arrow called out.

“I didn’t see anyone here.” Ray said.

“That can get you killed. What training do you have?” The Arrow walked out of the shadows. He shook his bow forward.

“I have been working with a trainer on some martial arts.” Ray said.

“Do you think that qualifies you to do what I do?” Arrow asked.

“No. You could help me. Train me.” Ray suggested. “I’ve seen what you can do and I want to do it too.”

“You haven’t got any idea what I am capable of.” Arrow growled.

“I know you can help this city.” Ray said. “You can make it a safe place for business and opportunity.”

“I have more important worries than the success of your business.” Arrow said. “You should too. Starling City is not just about business and opportunity. It’s about family and that is what is most important. Businesses come and go.”

“If I can be trained by you, then you will know that I am prepared to be like you are.” Ray said.

Arrow nocked an arrow. “Then let the training begin.”

Ray held up his hands. “I thought we were here to talk.”

“You thought wrong.” Arrow growled.

An arrow flew through the air and it hit Ray on the shoulder. Ray went down on one knee.

“Where is the other archer? I didn’t know this was an ambush.” Ray said.

“It’s not it’s an ambush. It’s a training exercise.” Arrow said.

A bullet flew past Ray’s head. He fell flat on the ground but not before he was hit in the other shoulder..

“What the hell?” Ray yelled.

“Bad guys shoot bullets.” Arrow called out. “Is that how you’re going to protect this city? Cowering on the ground? Get up.”

Ray got up. “Is this how you treat your friends?”

Roy came out of the shadows. “You aren’t one of us until you get hit with an arrow.”

Dig walked out of the shadows with a balaclava covering his face. “Or a poisoned bullet.”

“Come on Atom.” Arrow said. “Felicity will be glad we haven’t hurt you too much. She is going to bitch about the arrow as it is.”

“Then you shouldn’t have shot me with an arrow.” Ray said as Dig and Ray pulled him the rest of the way to his feet.

“She just said that I couldn’t shoot you with an arrow. She didn’t say that Arsenal couldn’t shoot you with an arrow.” Arrow laughed. The voice modulator gave it a creepy sound. Put him in the van. “I’ll go ahead and let her know he’s still breathing.”

Dig put a black hood over Ray’s head. “Come on Buddy. We are going on a ride.”

“Hey why are you putting a hood over my head? Watch out for the shoulder!”  Ray shouted. “Ow!”

“He’s whiney.” Roy said.

“Yeah. He will get over that.” Dig said. “I hope.”

Oliver walked in the alleyway door.

Felicity jumped up and met him at the bow case. “Did you kill him?”

“No. He is on the way here with Dig and Roy in the van.” Oliver said as he put his bow in the case.

“Dig was there too! That’s three on one! Those are not fair odds.” Felicity said. “I thought you were just going to talk to him.”

“I talked. They shot.” Oliver said. “That is why they’re bringing him in. We are going to patch him up and give him a work out.”

“When he’s injured?” Felicity tilted her head at him.

“How many times have I trained injured? Or Dig? Or Roy?” Oliver said. “If he wants this life then he has to learn what that means.”

Roy and Dig brought in Ray. They brought him over to the med table and pulled the hood off of him.

“Hi Felicity!” Ray said.

“Did you shoot him too?” Felicity asked Dig as she started to look Ray over. “I see an arrow and a gunshot.”

“I didn’t shoot him. I shot at him.” Dig said. “He leaned right into it.”

“Thanks.” Felicity said. “Can we get that arrow and the bullet out of him?”

Oliver walked over to Ray and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and handed it to Felicity. “See? Not mine.”

Ray turned a little pale. “I think I’m going to faint.”

“Stitch him up before he bleeds everywhere.” Felicity said.

Dig reached for the medical supplies.

“No. He’s going to do it.” Felicity pointed at Oliver.

“Wait I’m not sure I want to be stitched up by someone in a mask.” Ray said.

“Take them off.” Felicity said. She went back to the computers and sat down.

“Felicity!” Oliver said.

Felicity turned in her chair. “What? He doesn’t want to be stitched by someone with a mask so all the masks need to come off. Do it!”

Dig pulled off his mask and Roy did the same. Oliver sighed and pulled off is mask.

“Oliver Queen?”  Ray was stunned. “You’re the Arrow?”

“Yes. Do you think that pretty little suit is going to make the criminals cower in fear?” Oliver said. “It will probably make them laugh.”  

“Like the criminals fear you and them? Is that the way we should behave keep the city safe?” Ray asked. “To act the same way that they do?”

“You are new to this, Ray. I’ve been doing this a long time and you don’t know what it takes to really do this job. For now we will train you and you will keep off the streets until I say you are ready.” Oliver put on gloves and opened a suture kit. 

“Why do you get to decide when I get to go out on the street?” Ray asked. “Hey! Aren’t you going to give me something to numb me before you stich me up?”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “Do I have to?”

Felicity folded her arms and thought for a moment. “No. you never do so go ahead without it.”

“You’re kidding.” Ray’s eyes widened. He screamed when Oliver made the first stich.

“Wow! He is really whiney.” Roy said. “I didn’t scream that much the time I got hit with an arrow.”

Dig laughed. “That’s because I numbed you when I stitched you up.”

There was a breeze then Barry appeared in the chair next to Felicity. “Who’s the new guy?”

“He’s the Atom.” Felicity said. “Atom meet the Flash.”

“Wow! Oliver shot him? What did he do to deserve that? Wait. Did he kiss you?” Barry asked.

Felicity glared at Barry.

“I didn’t shoot him.” Oliver pointed to Roy and Dig. “They shot him.”

“You told me to.” Roy shook his head. “Next time you shoot him.”

“He shot you with and arrow. Did he kiss Felicity too?” Ray asked.

“No he didn’t kiss Felicity. He was sleeping with my sister.” Oliver said. “Well that is done. Bullet wound is next Palmer.”

“Maybe you should give him something.” Felicity said. “He looks like he’s about to pass out. All that digging around for the bullet might finish him off.”

“You sound like you have experience in that area.” Ray said. He winced when Oliver put a bandage over the stitches on his shoulder.

“The Clock King shot me.” Felicity said. She turned to show him the scar on her shoulder.

“Hey! Iris shot him in the leg when he took her hostage.” Barry said.

“I know. She told me.” Felicity said. “I would have aimed higher.”

The men all looked at her with pained expressions.

Felicity realized why they were looking at her like that. “Oh god! Not there! I was thinking about his shoulder.”

“Where were you Barry? I told you what time the meeting was.” Oliver said.

“I know but I had a meta-human with lasers coming out of his eyes. it was tricky but he is safely locked away.” He even scorched the suit. Barry pointed to a black mark on his arm. “Cisco almost cried.”

“I can’t believe you even called Barry in on this.” Felicity said.

“Why should he miss the fun?” Oliver pulled the bullet out and Ray hit the table. He looked at Felicity. “He is never going to make it.”

Felicity sighed. “You should help him.”

“No.” Oliver said.

Felicity tilted her head and pouted at Oliver.

“No. No. No. Don’t you do that. He doesn’t have it and I’m not putting us all in risk to baby him and play to his fantasies.” Oliver started to stich up the bullet wound. “He’s done before he is even going to get started.”

“What do you want to do with him?” Roy asked.

“Barry can take him home and tuck him in for being late.” Oliver said.

“Sure. What’s the address?” Barry asked.

Felicity scribbled something on a piece of paper. “Here it is and his alarm codes.”

“You have his alarm codes?” Barry asked.

“Yep. I have all of his passwords, codes and access to his bank accounts.” Felicity said. “Let’s just say if he pings my phone again there will be consequences. Bad bad consequences.” 

“He’s done.” Oliver pulled off the gloves. “All yours Barry.”

“I hope that suit doesn’t catch on fire. I hate to have to find out what he’s wearing underneath.” Barry said as he picked up ray before he sped off.

Oliver looked at Felicity and stepped closer to her. “You know I had to do this.”

“I know. He’s going to have to try harder.” Felicity said. “I tried to tell him that this life is not for him but he is determined to do it.”

“Then let him do it on his own.” Oliver said. He looked around. “We have patrols to do.”

Dig and Roy nodded and waited for Oliver to follow them to the door.

“Be safe.” Felicity said.

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Ray woke up the next morning sore and humiliated. He walked into Felicity’s office as soon as he got to work.

“Maybe I’m not ready for this vigilante thing. I hope you will help me and the Arrow too.” Ray said as Felicity sat at her desk.

“Train and when you feel ready I’ll set up another meeting.” Felicity said. “But Ray you really don’t want this life. It’s not something everyone is suited for.”

Ray nodded. “I’ll think about what you said.”

“Think hard.” Felicity said.

Ray walked out of her office and did just that.  


End file.
